Life In Hogwarts: 7th Year
by DarkGoddess4ever
Summary: This story is about Draco's 7th year and the ups and downs that are invovled including his realtionship with Pansy and meeting a new girl.


Life In Hogwarts: 7th Year   
  
Angelina (my character)'s POV  
  
Chapter 1:The Train Ride  
  
I walked onto the Hogwarts Express with my bags and a high expectation of the year ahead. I was walking through the compartments with some difficulty but I was managing when I saw him. He was in the compartment ahead of me, who was sitting down. But before I went in, I was staring at him, particularly his hair, I hadn't seen it before but I was still intrigued so I went in. Once I was in the compartment he did not turn around but continued to talk to the two people sitting down. I asked him to let me by, whom he did but when he turned around his eyes had a spark of evil to them. I was about halfway through the compartment when started to talk to me.  
  
"Hey, why don't you come hang out with us for now?" he said, his voice was very mature so I knew he was in the 6th or 7th year. I turned around to face him, he had a solid body so, and I knew he played quidditch or just worked out.  
  
"Sure but, I'll hang out with you but not them," I said, gesturing to the two people sitting down. He looked down at them then; both of them got up and left the compartment. He motioned me to sit down and I followed. He sat down next to him but instead I sat on him. He was shocked because he was not expecting this.  
  
"I-I wanted you to sit next to me," he said, his voice a little shaky.  
  
"I figured you want me to sit there but, I like this seat better," I said, as I started to kiss him on his neck and face, while I was doing this he was trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"So, uh, what's your game- I mean name?" he said, his voice started to increase in the shakiness.  
  
"My name is Angelina Martinez, I'm 17 years old and I just transferred from Salem Institute for Witches, now shut up and enjoy," I said.  
  
"You're Puerto Rican? I can tell by your accent and you're mixed with something but, what?"  
  
"Black, my mom is Puerto Rican and my dad is black. Now, that I have given you the vital stats on my life, could you at least tell me your name?" His eyes did not want to tell me a little about his life but he told me anyway.  
  
"My name is Draco Malfoy and my father is Lucius Malfoy, the famous wizard," he said last three words very sarcastically, which I noticed.  
  
"Why did you say it like that? You make it seem like you hate your father what about your mother?"  
  
"My mother's dead I don't like to talk about it," he lowered his head on my shoulder.  
  
"My mother's dead I don't like to talk about it," he lowered his head on my shoulder.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you," I said, but shook his head defensively.  
  
"It wasn't your fault you didn't know," after a second he had said that a scream interrupted us. A girl about my age looked at the both of us, shockingly but mostly looking at Draco. Draco looked at me and mouthed, 'Get up' which I did. After I got up I walked past her like she didn't exist, and continued to walk towards the last compartment once I got my bags. Once I opened the compartment door, I was met with my friends shouting, namely one redheaded boy by the name of Ronald Weasley, whom grabbed me into a bone-breaking hug. Then I got small hugs from Harry and Ginny, and then I noticed a certain brown-haired girl wasn't here with us.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" I asked looking around. Then Ron spoke up.  
  
"Oh we forgot to mention in our latest letter-Hermione made Head girl!" Ron shouted, sounding a little bit gay, when he had said that.   
  
"Oh, congrats to 'Mione," I said then at that moment, the compartment door opened and there stood Draco and the two people he was talking to earlier.   
  
"Oh, look guys it's Potty, Weasel and Potty's girlfriend Girl Weasel," He said smirking while the two guys started to snicker.   
  
"Ok, Draco why don't you take your jokes somewhere else."  
  
"Why should I, besides I'm giving this to you for free I should be charging you for this but wait you would be able to afford this," He started to laugh at his own jokes then I spoke up.   
  
"Draco that was so retarded why are laughing at your own jokes," I said, revealing myself from Ron's tall frame. Once Draco saw me, his smirk fell.  
  
"So I see you're serious about hanging out with these people?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah you got a problem with that?" I said taking the defensive, but after I had said that Ron started to ask me questions.  
  
"What's going on here, Ang.? How do you know Draco?" I looked at him and mouthed 'Long story, I'll explain later,' then I turned to Draco, whom had started to talk, "Yeah, there's a problem since you are in a better class than these mudblood and mudblood lovers," Ron tried to dive at him but, he was being held back by Harry as I walked up to him, swaying my hips seductively at him.   
  
"Look, you think you can just come up in here and talk about my friends like that? Well I got one thing to say about that," I said as I was nose-to-nose to him and before he could say the word,' what?' I pressed my lips against his.  
  
I heard everyone gasp as the kiss ended, Draco was looking a little dazed then a slap across the face proved to help him get back to reality, "Don't you dare talk about my friends like that ever again,"  
  
But after the slap we had backed apart, he looked at me, then Ron, and back at me and whispered," You'll pay for that you little bitch," he said as he turned around and walked out of the compartment. After he had left Ron began to yell and scream at me.  
  
"What the? What is wrong with you, Ang? Do you not realize who that is? Draco Malfoy, the most dangerous person at Hogwarts. You should not be hanging out with him- you do not know what he will do to you Ang." But all I did was rolled my eyes then responded.  
  
"Ron, just shut up, just shut up. I'm 17, I can take care of myself, you do not need to worry anymore, you're not my boyfriend," But after I had said that Ron quickly took the defensive.  
  
"But I once was- you can't deny that,"   
  
"I'm not so don't think I am,"  
  
"But that doesn't mean I can't protect you from the people that I know are bad,"  
  
"Fine, Ron, I respect the fact that you want to protect me from him but not in that boyfriend way!" I scowled, sat down and started to look out of the window, watching the background change rapidly.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
'That bitch, how dare she do that to me, is she insane? I swear on my life I will get her back for what she did." I sat down on a seat near the middle of the compartment and starting writing out a plan on a piece of parchment. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind me reading over my shoulder, I could tell that they did not know what the hell I was doing so I decided to explain it to them," Look, I'm making up a plan to put that bitch Angelina in her place."  
  
"Oooh," was they said and that was all I needed. Then the compartment door opened and I looked up and quickly looked back down and placed the piece of parchment in my front pocket. At that moment Pansy landed very hard on my waist area. It knocked the breath out of me. She saw my pained expression and looked deeply concerned.  
  
"Draco, babe is you okay? Did I hurt you?" She said, that bay voice of hers really started to get annoying. I looked at her, her brown eyes were full of lies and deceit but her face tried to cover it up. I looked away after I responded.  
  
"No, there's nothing wrong. Everything's good," After I finished speaking her hand pulled my face to meet hers.  
  
"Draco I-I love you and I want to be with you," On the inside I felt like laughing so hard because I knew in my heart she was lying but, I won't get what I've been working so hard for all this time so, I'll play her little game.  
  
"Pansy, I-I love you, too," I kissed her playfully, which she enjoyed a lot. Crabbe and Goyle took this an opportunity to leave us be, as I heard the compartment door close with a click. She started to moan once my lips brushed against her neck, she first took off my robe then she started to unbutton my shirt. After it was off, she began to kiss me on my chest when I felt an abrupt stop under me. "Shit!" I cried out as Pansy hopped off of me and started to straighten out her skirt with her hands, while I was pulling on my shirt, I button the first the two buttons just to make it seem like it was all buttoned up. Then I pulled on my robe at that moment another Slytherin walked in- a prefect actually. He squinted his eyes then he smirked   
  
"Malfoy I presume," he said, after a moment his eyes turned to Pansy, "Well, well if it isn't Ms. Parkinson, herself such an honor to meet you. I heard you've got quite a reputation in the Slytherin house," I turned to her, while she was coming up with a bullshit excuse.  
  
"Don't you mean a reputation for being a good girl," she smiled, her bottom lip was a little swollen than the other. He (the prefect) nodded his head.  
  
"Sure, being a good girl," the sarcasm in his voice was too obvious, before he left; I walked off the train toward the carriages when Pansy started calling me from a distance.  
  
"Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand," but I just looked at her stupidly.  
  
"Are you fucking serious, Pansy? We may have taken a break but I didn't know you could get around like that- sleeping with half of the Slytherin population come on!" I kept walking until I got to the Head Boy and Girl carriage, where Hermione sat waiting.  
  
"Well, Draco nice of you to join me even though you 5 minutes late. We can go now," she said, as the carriage began to move. I smirked at her angered eyes.  
  
"Well, mudblood you always have been the one to be on time for everything, now am I right?" she gasped.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you bring my family into this? Besides I'm more of a witch than you'll ever be of a wizard, Malfoy!" All I did was roll my eyes at her sudden defensive change.  
  
"Sure, mudblood,"   
  
"See, that's your motherfucking problem Draco, that's why Ang. put you in your damn place!" I looked at her for a second.  
  
"Really, well if you weren't staying in your perfect little world then you'd really realize what the hell is going on- like where Ang. was for the 1st hour of the train ride," she looked shocked.  
  
"Where the hell was Ang. the 1st hour of the train ride?" I smirked.  
  
"With me or shall I say on top of me," I said, as the carriage slowed to a halt. I stared at Hermione's shocked expression, and then climbed out of the carriage and towards Hogwarts for the final year of hell.   
  
End of chapter 1- I hoped you liked the opening chapter to the Life In Hogwarts series. This introduces the main characters form the Harry Potter series and my character Angelina Martinez who is a very wild character and will make this story more enjoyable to read. Okay next chapter- Angelina is put into a house and she meets everyone from that house, she makes new allies and makes new enemies after a certain incident on the train. Also Draco's is put into action. Okay you know what to do now!  
  
DarkGoddess09 


End file.
